


Reception to Follow, or: a Rhapsody in Aspic

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Finnreylo Modern Ménage [26]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Come Swallowing, Crack, Cum Swallowing, Multi, Oral Sex, Switzerland, Threesome - F/M/M, aspic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Finn is presenting at a conference in Switzerland, Rey and Ben come along.aka the guys swallow each other's cum so they don't have to eat aspic, although it takes a while to get to that point, sorry.





	Reception to Follow, or: a Rhapsody in Aspic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarpiaHarpyja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarpiaHarpyja/gifts), [faequeentitania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/gifts), [Applesith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesith/gifts), [flypaper_brain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypaper_brain/gifts), [LoveThemFiercely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemFiercely/gifts), [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts), [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/gifts), [Skiplowave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/gifts), [earandir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earandir/gifts), [DeadlyToxins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyToxins/gifts), [YoMama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoMama/gifts), [savethespacewhales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethespacewhales/gifts), [CJWritesAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJWritesAgain/gifts), [Deppfan16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deppfan16/gifts).

> This little story is to celebrate the one-year anniversary of the Finnreylo Murder AU! On August 9, 2018, I posted "In the Clearing and What Happened After," my first modern finnreylo story and the first thing I'd written at all in months. I'd intended it to be a stand-alone oneshot, but several people asked me BUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT and I decided I wanted to find out. This is the 26th story in the series, and I swear there are more to come (although I have a bunch of other wips that have kept me from the series for a while). I still really love these guys and will continue the series until I'm ready to post the epilogue.
> 
> This story came out of conversations that happened all the way back in December (when I first started writing this thing). I was talking about how, several years ago, I attended a conference in Lausanne, Switzerland, and ended up on what we all thought was a dinner cruise, but although there was a lot to drink there was only finger food, and it was all covered with aspic (if you don't know what aspic is, read the story to find out). HarpiaHarpyja, faequeentitania and red-applesith thought this was hilarious and encouraged me to make it an AU and here we are. It got away from me, which is why it took so long and is now over 9K and the aspic only comes at the very end and it's actually a lot more angst than crack (THANKS REY) but oh well, it's done! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Super thanks to flypaper_brain for running beta on this! My stories are always better with her input.
> 
> I am gifting this to a shitton of people, to those who encouraged me the most on this story and those who have supported the series over the past year. Thanks for sticking around and making this fun, y'all ❤️❤️❤️

Rey loves Switzerland. 

Rey had never been out of the country, she’d never even been out of the state, and when Finn invited her and Ben to come along with him to his conference in Lausanne, Switzerland, she was so excited; to visit Europe, to eat different food, experience a new culture. The months leading up to the trip were a bit stressful, what with applying for a passport and trying to memorize the _Rough Guide to Lausanne and Lake Geneva_. It really didn’t really help that both Ben and Finn had already traveled overseas. Ben in particular was blasé about the whole thing; he’d traveled extensively as a child and through college, so he didn’t really understand her excitement. Worse, it seemed to amuse him, like he thought it was cute or something.

The week before they were scheduled to leave, Rey’d made herself flash cards with important French phrases on them (according to the _Rough Guide_, they speak French in Lausanne): “_Excusez-moi_,” “_Où sont les toilettes_?” and of course “_Je ne comprends pas_.” She was sitting at the dining room table in the evening, and Ben passed behind her walking from the kitchen from the living room. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “It’s a waste of time. Everyone there will speak English, you don’t have to bother with the French phrases.”

She growled at him. “Maybe I _want_ to learn the French phrases. Maybe I’ll meet the one Swiss person who doesn’t speak English.” He chuckled at her and kissed her cheek, and she flinched away.

It was annoying.

But the days passed and _finally_, after a long, boring, _tedious_ plane flight, during which she got no sleep at all but watched a bunch of movies, crushed in the middle seat between her boyfriends (who, naturally, managed to sleep most of the way), they’d arrived in Europe.

Everything is different. The airport feels different, the sidewalks look different, she can't read the signs or understand the language, despite her cramming with the flash cards, and the people seem different, too. There are _trains_, not the heavy, slow freight trains with _NS_ or _CSX_ stamped on the side that amble past the garage a few times a day, but fast passenger trains that carry them from the airport to the center of Lausanne, where Finn’s conference is going to be held.

Rey’s head is swimming. It certainly doesn't help that her body thinks it’s 2am even though the sun is up, and she’s been awake since 6am home-time; not because she had to be up that early, just because she’d been so excited she couldn’t sleep. But now she’s here, and exhaustion is here too. All she wants to do now is nap. No, wait; eat first, then nap.

She’s glad Finn and Ben are with her. Ben’s nonchalance towards travel, which had been annoying at home, comes in handy when they are actually there. He knows how to find their bags at the airport, where to go to catch the train, which train to take, and he knows how to figure out the path from the station to the conference hotel. All she has to do is follow.

Finn had booked them a triple room, which turns out to have three single beds, lined along one wall. They giggle about that and in quick order they rearrange the furniture so the three beds are flush. Hopefully housekeeping won't get too annoyed; they'll move the beds back before they leave. 

Rey digs a protein bar out of Ben's shoulder bag and scarfs it down before collapsing on the middle bed. Ben goes to the shower complaining about travel dirt while Finn changes into his conference clothes (which includes a tie, much to Rey’s amusement) and heads downstairs to conference registration and see if he can find his collaborator, somebody he calls Mitaka. Finn had met him through some online clean energy community and they had been working together on the research they'll be presenting at the conference for over two years now.

The next thing Rey knows the alarm on Ben’s watch is going off, and the blinking clock on the bedside table says it's 15:02. The man himself is wrapped around her like a tortilla around meaty filling - she's _really_ hungry - and she wants to keep sleeping but she understands from the guys that if she wants to sleep tonight she needs to get up now. 

So they do. They stop for a light, late lunch in the hotel cafe; it's full of conference people but Rey doesn't see Finn among them. She tries to hide her disappointment but Ben can see it, of course he can, and he keeps up conversation through the meal and the 30-minute walk up to the cathedral. 

The cathedral takes her mind off how much she misses Finn, wishes he was there with them. They arrive just in time to hear the bells strike four o’clock. She knows from her _Rough Guide_ that one of the bells dates from 1493, which is just one year after Christopher Columbus, and seems a very long time ago indeed; but the church is even older - two hundred years older. She spends too much time wandering the big part of the church - Ben calls it the _nave_ and tells her it's from the Latin word for ship - and staring at the stained-glass windows, contemplating time and trying not to think about Finn. Ben is with her, Ben is good. She loves Ben.

They climb the tower, and the day is bright and clear, providing them with a gorgeous view down to Lake Geneva and across to France. Rey pushes Ben against the railing and kisses him, open-mouthed, to the obvious discomfort of the couple that comes up through the door just after they start. The lovers excuse themselves, blushing, and return to the nave where they spend twenty minutes sitting in an uncomfortable wooden pew, leaning against each other and listening to the organist practice before heading sleepily back to the hotel. 

Finn is nowhere to be seen in the lobby, and he's not in the room, and Rey is disappointed even though she should have known this would be the case. This conference is work for him, after all, and he needs to make that his priority. So she eats her strange room-service burger, brushes her teeth, and helps Ben figure out the best way to configure the three sets of bedding across the little row of beds. They crawl in together, and she doesn't complain when Ben sneaks onto her little bed so he can wrap around her again, kissing her neck lazily until he falls asleep. As Rey drifts off, half of her wanting to stay awake and wait for Finn to come in, she thinks about her daydreams for the trip and realizes that they'd all included him. She feels naive and stupid and too lonely for someone who is wrapped up in the arms of a man she loves. 

* * *

Rey wakes up in the morning and Finn is _right there_, gazing at her across the furrow that marks the place where their two little beds meet. Ben had rolled away during the night, back to his own bed, so Rey is free to scoot over to Finn, which she does. 

“Hey, baby,” he says quietly, and lifts his hand to move a lock of hair out of her face, a bit that came loose from her bun overnight. His own hair is disheveled, his twists sticking out from his head every which-way, but from this close she can smell the sweet, nutty scent of the shea butter he uses to keep them tidy. She wonders how she smells to him; probably not great, she still hasn’t showered since they arrived and although she brushed her teeth before bed she knows from experience that morning breath is a thing even when you brush. Finn’s own breath is slightly sour, she expects he was drinking in the evening, but she kisses him anyway. It’s soft and sweet and needed, and she hums happily as he rolls on top of her, fitting his hips between her legs and nudging her just enough to draw a breathy moan from her throat. Her moan encourages him to thrust harder, and his thrusting encourages her to keen louder, and within a minute they’ve encouraged each other out of their bottoms and Finn is inside her, rocking into her and holding her tight, and Rey has her legs wrapped around his waist and she’s feeling happy and good and oh so turned on, but mostly glad to be with him.

“Did you and Ben have sex last night, baby?” Finn asks, his lips against her neck.

“No, we were too tired.”

“No messing around? Nothing?”

“Nuh-uh, we just went to sleep.”

“Well, that’s a damn shame. Here,” and he holds himself up on one arm and slips his other hand between them to push on her clit with his thumb. “Welcome to Switzerland, baby. Let’s give you your first European orgasm.”

The combination of Finn’s cock moving inside her, stretching her perfectly, and the steady pressure against her clit has her coming in moments with a dreamy cry. Finn didn’t come, he’s still hard inside her, and Rey tilts her hips, hoping to keep going, but he has other ideas.

“Look, Ben’s awake. He’s got something for you too.”

Rey glances over and Ben is, indeed, awake, and he’s shucked off his own boxers. He’s lying on his back, tugging on his cock, hard in his hand, but his eyes are on Rey and Finn.

“What do you think, Ben? You want a turn with our girl?”

“I’ll fuck either one of you,” he says with his morning voice, still sleepy and full of gravel. “I love you two so much, I’ll fuck you both at once.”

“Start with Rey. I wanna lick her cum off you, when you’re done. You can come in my mouth, if you want.”

Ben pretends to consider it, which makes Rey giggle even as Finn pulls out of her. “Sixty-nine,” he counteroffers, and Finn shrugs.

“Okay.”

Ben looks comfortable, and also half asleep, so Rey crawls from Finn’s bed, across hers, and onto Ben’s, straddling him with a moan. She’s still wet from her orgasm with Finn, but Ben’s cock is dry, so there’s a bit of acclimation and adjustment that has to happen before they can really start fucking. With a little help from Finn’s hands it doesn’t take long before Rey is riding Ben hard and he’s chanting her name like a mantra. The beds lack headboards; it seemed weird yesterday, an example of a kind of European spareness that Rey needs to get used to, but she’s glad now because if there were a headboard it would be giving their neighbors more information than they probably want at - she glances at the clock on the bedside table - 7:04.

“How are you feeling, baby?” Finn’s voice comes from next to Rey’s right ear. She’d closed her eyes to concentrate on the pressure building in her belly, warm and soft but growing harder with every pass that Ben’s cock makes through her body, and the last time she’d seen Finn he’d been down with Ben, stroking his belly with one hand and holding his hair with the other, staring into his eyes and making him talk. Finn likes to do that, to ask them questions when they have no business speaking, but it turns him on and they all like it when Finn is turned on, and it turns _them_ on too, Rey and Ben, so there’s really no harm to it. 

But now Finn is talking to her, which means she’s going to have to say something. 

“Open your eyes, baby,” his voice comes again, softly, right next to her ear now, his breath hot against her neck. “Look at Ben. Look at our man.”

She opens her eyes and there is Ben, face flushed, gripping the sheets with white knuckles, his chest expanding quickly with heavy breaths that she can hear, now that she’s watching him. And he’s watching her, too, with eyes wide and dark, mouth slack, lips red.

“Fuck,” Ben says, gazing into her eyes. “_Fuck_.”

Finn tuts. “Look at him, down to one word. What do you think, Rey? How do you think he looks?”

Rey thinks Ben looks amazing, beautiful, stupendous, and she opens her mouth to say so but all that comes out is a series of incoherent grunts. Ben whines, and Finn chuckles in her ear, a dark kind of sound that sends electricity through her core and encourages her to speed up her movements.

“You like that, don’t you,” Finn whispers, and the fingers of his right hand, which had been floating in front of her, finally make contact with one of her nipples, giving it a pinch that pulls a cry out of her mouth. “Ah, you do,” he whispers again, twisting one nipple and then the other, just this side of pain - he knows her body so well, knows exactly how far to push her, and she loves him _so much_, him and Ben, dear Ben who is flushing more and making the most wonderful noises. Rey bends over, hands on Ben’s chest, giving herself more leverage and also freeing up Ben’s hips so he can thrust up into her, too.

“You need to come soon, baby,” Finn murmurs, “I’m looking forward to sucking your cum off Ben’s cock and making him come in my mouth in about a minute.” He traces his right hand from her breasts down her body and between her legs. His left hand is behind her, and it is not touching her, and she enjoys imagining what it might be that he’s doing to Ben. But as soon as his fingers find her clit she stops thinking about that. Because then all that there is, is Ben’s cock inside her and Finn’s fingers outside her, and Ben’s feral noises and Finn’s sweet, filthy words of encouragement, and then she’s having an orgasm and Finn is holding her up, and she’s crying - _crying_ \- and he pulls her off Ben and lays her down between them, and they both hold her close until she stops sobbing and is able to speak again.

“I missed you yesterday,” she says to Finn through her tears, before they can ask her what’s wrong. “I thought we’d be here together but you were doing work stuff and I missed you, that’s all. And I tried to stay awake last night until you came in but I fell asleep and,” she sobs again, and Ben presses his lips against her shoulder and leaves them there, “and Ben was so sweet and good and I love him but I was sad that you weren’t with us. That’s all.”

Finn pulls her against his chest, and Ben comes along too, still loathe to lift his mouth from her skin. 

“We probably should have talked more about this, I’m sorry baby. I just assumed you’d understand that this is work for me, and that most of the time would be you and Ben.”

Rey sniffles and sighs. “I mean, I did know that, intellectually. It’s just one thing to be aware of it and another thing for it to happen, you know?”

“And we’re staying three days after the conference,” Ben adds, “we’ll have plenty of time with all three of us together then. In the meantime, you and I can scope out the best places, and then later we’ll take Finn and show him all the great places we found. Right?”

That idea brings a smile to Rey’s face. “Yeah, that sounds good. I do wish I’d thought about that before,”

“_I’m_ sorry, baby,” Finn interrupts. “You’ve never been to a conference, you have no idea what it’s like and it wasn’t fair of us to just assume you’d know how things would be.”

“I’m sorry too, sweetheart,” Ben chimes in from behind her. “I could tell you were unhappy yesterday but I wasn’t sure what to say. I’ll do better next time. Okay?”

“Okay.” Rey gives Finn a kiss, then rolls over and gives Ben a kiss too. Then the men kiss each other over her shoulder, and she remembers something important. “Shit, guys, you were going to do something really hot and then I got weepy and interrupted.”

“We haven’t forgotten,” said Ben, rolling her again onto her back and crawling between her legs. “Unfortunately your cum has dried, so I’m going to need to get some more before Finn can suck it off me. Are you up for it?” His voice is light and teasing, and Rey can feel his cock already getting hard again against her, and it's still almost two hours before Finn’s first session of the day, so why not?

“Of course,” Rey answers, cradling his face and pulling him down for a kiss.

“Oh hey, I almost forgot,” Finn declares, scooting closer so he can snake a hand between their bodies, just in case. “I was able to get us all tickets for the banquet on the last evening. It’s a cruise up and down Lake Geneva, three hours of eating and drinking and hanging out with environmental engineers.”

“Sounds delightful, I can't wait.” Rey breathes as the head of Ben’s cock, now almost fully hard, slips into her opening. “_Ohhh_.” 

Despite Finn’s attempts, Rey didn’t say anything coherent for a while. 

* * *

The next three days, Rey thinks, were nice. She and Ben would greet the morning with Finn, much as they had that first morning. They didn’t have regular morning sex at home during the week, so it was a nice treat that left them all relaxed and satisfied. Then Finn would go off to conference all day, and Rey knew that she and Ben wouldn’t see him again until late in the evening, if they saw him at all. 

On the last day of the conference Finn and Mitaka are presenting their paper. Rey and Ben sneak into the back of the auditorium; nobody seems to care that they aren’t wearing official conference name tags on the official conference lanyards, or that they're dressed like American tourists. 

They sit together in the back row and watch their boyfriend and his collaborator Dopheld Mitaka present on new experimental motor designs for wind turbines. He sounds competent, intelligent, as though he knows exactly what he's talking about and exactly how to explain it to the audience.

Their presentation receives a solid ovation, and the discussion period following is rousing. They receive several questions that sound to Rey like difficult ones, and the steady murmur around the packed room indicates excitement. The person leading the session has to cut off discussion before all the questions have even been addressed, even though they had already gone two minutes over.

"One final announcement," the session leader says into the microphone as everyone is gathering their things. "A reminder that the busses to the banquet will be departing from the east side of the patio in twenty minutes. Hope we will see everyone there! Have a good night!"

The three had already planned to meet there, so Rey excuses herself quickly to go to the ladies room. There's a long line at the downstairs toilet, but since they're in their hotel she opts to hop on the elevator and go up to their room, where she figures she can re-do her ponytail and wash her face, too.

There are two other women in the lift when she steps on, dressed in professional suits and wearing the conference lanyards, and they smile at her before returning to their conversation.

"I've never heard anything like it, it's completely original," says the first woman, a petite blonde who speaks with a broad American accent.

"I agree," says the other woman, a French woman, much larger and with short dark hair and many earrings in each earlobe. "His work would be an asset to the company, and he would be excellent for diversity recruitment."

"Oh yes, he would. He is very handsome, such a bright smile. Do you really think he would consider an offer?"

The larger woman shrugs. "I did notice he wasn't wearing a wedding ring. No family makes an international move more viable. We can certainly offer him more than he's making at that little country company."

The elevator stops and the women step out, laughing and scheming, and Rey is left alone.

When the elevator stops again she dutifully gets off, makes her way to the room, uses the toilet, brushes her hair, even taking the time to plait it in two braids down each side of her head - a favorite of Finn's that she doesn't normally bother with but which she feels a sudden need for. She also changes her clothes.

Ben is waiting by the busses with a small crowd when Rey finally makes it outside.

"Finn's holding seats for us, what took you so long?" He sounds a bit annoyed, but softens when he takes her in.

"Hey, you changed! And did your hair. You look nice." He kisses her cheek and takes her elbow, guiding her towards the nearest bus.

"Ben," she whispers, "do you think Finn would leave us for a better job?"

Ben gives her a sharp look over his shoulder as she follows him up the stairs and down the aisle, crowded with conference goers vying for seats.

"I don't know," he answers, "why don't you ask him?"

They find Finn at the very back, in the middle of a five-seat row. The small blonde woman from the elevator and an older white man Rey doesn’t recognize sit on his left. Finn introduces them all, calling Rey his girlfriend and Ben his boyfriend. Both of the other people shake hands politely; if the woman recognizes Rey from the elevator she doesn't let on.

Ben sits by the window, a bit cramped, but Rey is glad to get to sit next to Finn. The man and woman turn to each other, leaving Finn for them. Rey can admit she's selfish; this is what she wants.

She wants to ask her question, but she's distracted by the look in Finn's eyes as he draws a hand down one of her braids.

"You braided your hair," he murmurs, so quietly she can barely hear him. "You look like a milkmaid or something, I love it. Can't wait to mess it up later."

"Finn," she says, not sure what else to say, and Ben comes to her rescue, reaching around her to grasp Finn's shoulder.

"Sweetheart, we got to see your presentation. You did a great job, people really seemed to like it."

The dark look in Finn's eyes softens and he lowers his arm to loop it around Rey and pull her closer.

"Thanks, man. It went even better than I'd hoped, I'm already getting new connection requests on LinkedIn, and I talked to someone from--"

"Are you going to leave us?" Rey interrupts, her voice louder and higher-pitched than she'd intended.

The shock on Finn's face is quickly replaced by the same dark expression he'd directed at her earlier. He grasps her chin with his free hand and holds it tight, a move he's been known to use in the bedroom but never outside of it, and which she loves to hate.

"Do you think for one moment that I would ever leave you and Ben?" He looks like he might be angry, but she knows he's not.

She swallows before answering him. "No." She knows he won't. It's a stupid thing to worry about, she knows that now, here with his arm around her and Ben behind. But still, she worries.

"That's right. I love you, and I love Ben, and you're stuck with me. If we go anywhere we're going together. Okay?"

"But I don't want to go anywhere!" The words are out of her mouth before she knows that they're there. She has the garage, and Han, and dreams of a house in the nice neighborhood near the hospital where they can have a big backyard and children, maybe a dog. She's already downloaded an app and she checks the listings, just to see what's available and what the prices are like. She has no idea what they can afford but between Ben and Finn she's sure they could buy something nice. The area has so many bad memories but they're making good ones together, and the thought of leaving the only home she's ever known hurts her heart.

She's stopped breathing, and she doesn't realize it until Ben's voice is in her ear, telling her to breathe. So she does, and she closes her eyes and lays her head on Finn's shoulder.

"Nobody's leaving anybody," Ben's voice declares. Then a whisper, directed at Finn, "I wish we weren't going to this banquet tonight. I'd rather just be with you guys."

"I'm sorry," Rey murmurs, "I didn't mean to have a breakdown just before your party." 

Finn's lips are cool against her forehead. "It's okay, baby," he says gently. "There'll be drinks and food and interesting people to talk to."

"Yeah, and some people from the conference." Ben adds. Finn barks out a laugh and Rey giggles, too. She's feeling a lot better, but she could be better; she hasn't eaten since lunch, and that feels like a long time ago now.

"I'm really hungry," she grumbles, sitting up straight and opening her eyes.

"Good timing, looks like we're here," Ben says, watching the bus in front of them turn into the parking lot past which they can see a large boat, the calm waters of Lake Geneva, and the French mountains beyond.

* * *

The conference was going even better than Finn could have hoped, and having Rey and Ben with him was like icing on the cake. He hasn't seen them much during the day but the mornings have been glorious, warm and sweet and very hot. It turns out that fucking both of his lovers for an hour before running off to work, leaving them sleepy and snuggly, was a remarkable way to start his day. He wishes he could do it every day.

His presentation with Mitaka had gone very well. Lots of people wanted to talk to him about their ideas and he's gotten a couple of pings on his LinkedIn, which is validating even though he has no intention of leaving his current gig. He likes working in the field but also having time for research, and he knows that any job offer coming out of this conference would be something in an office. Finn doesn't really want to spend the rest of his life in an office.

But he doesn't want to think about any of that right now. Right now, Finn wants to relax. Rey's sudden bout of insecurity on the bus ride to the dock shook him a bit, and he'll need to find out more about that later, but this is really not the time or place. As they join the rest of the conference-goers filing off the busses and onto the waiting boat, Finn considers the conversations they'll need to have, once they're alone again, and how he and Ben can help Rey feel more confident about their relationship.

Soon enough everyone is on board the boat, milling around the full bar and lining the balconies on the main level and the smaller top level. There are only a few small tables, more benches are lining the room, but most people are standing. Finn can feel the low chugging of the engine, and the slow tug and movement as the boat launches onto the lake.

"Excuse me," says a confused-looking middle-aged man with a brown beard and thinning hair. "Do you know where the banquet is?" 

Finn shrugs, slightly distracted by the sight of Rey and Ben standing in line for drinks. "I don't know," he admits. "I figured they'd have us sitting at tables, like a dinner."

"Me too," says the man - his name tag is turned over, so Finn's brain christens him 'Beard Man' - but if he has more to say Finn will never know because he's interrupted by servers carrying trays of finger food, some of which are set on large tables at the far end of the room, and others that are carried around the room. A tray comes by Finn and his new acquaintance, and they each grab a piece. They both eye the food, and trade an uneasy glance.

"What _is_ this?" Finn whispers, holding it up to bring out the shine on the surface of the colorful square. It's mostly familiar; a square bread base, with a few vegetables scattered on top, but the entire thing is coated by a thick layer of mostly-clear jelly. He sniffs it, and the other man does the same.

"I have no idea," he says, frowning. Finn looks around to see a few people eating and talking, but many more are gazing at the finger food with disgust.

At that moment Rey and Ben arrive with beers. Rey looks delighted by the strange object in Finn's hand.

"_Food_, thank God," she exclaims. "I am so hungry."

Finn holds it out to her. When it comes to Rey and food it seems like nothing is off limits, and he is curious to see what she'll make of this particular monstrosity.

Rey grabs it from his hand, glances at it, and downs it in two bites. All three men look on with various expressions of horror. When she's swallowed it down she takes a long sip of beer and sighs.

"Ahhh, that was delicious. What was it?"

Finn and the man trade another glance, but it's Ben who answers.

"The stuff on top is aspic."

Finn's stomach churns and he holds back a laugh as Beard Man hands Rey his thing on the napkin and heads for the bar.

"What's aspic?" She asks around her bite of it.

"It's meat jelly."

"Like hard broth?"

A look of disgust passes across Ben's face. "I guess."

Rey pops the last bit into her mouth. "I love broth."

Finn knows it’s true. She'd discovered it during the winter, when she'd been laid out by a bad cold and had exiled herself to the second bedroom. He and Ben had taken turns taking days off work and had kept her company and, importantly, fed, which had included several boxes of fancy organic chicken broth. Rey had never had broth before, and she'd fallen in love with it. It was now a staple in their kitchen; she would drink it in the evening or for random snacks.

Hard broth still sounds disgusting to Finn.

"I'm gonna go get more, do you guys want some?" They both demur, and she hops over to the table - heavy with food and short of people - and starts loading up a plate.

Beard Man reappears, bearing news. "I talked to some of the organizers," he says authoritatively. "Apparently this is all the food they have, it's all covered with aspic, and the river tour is two and a half hours long." He raises a newly-filled wineglass to them with a rueful smile. "Enjoy."

* * *

To say that Ben Solo is hugely disappointed would not be an understatement. He'd been looking forward to a fancy banquet, the kind of thing he'd experienced a few times as a kid, dragged along by his mom to some event or another. They were always boring, never fun, and he'd always resented having to share his mother with all those strangers, but at least there was always good food.

Not aspic, _never_ aspic. “Hard broth”? _Shudder_.

The problem is that Ben is hungry, and all there is to eat, is aspic.

He stands morosely with his boyfriend, watching the mountains chug slowly by through the window at his shoulder. At least the view is nice.

Rey returns with her plate of disgusting foodstuffs. 

She glances at them and Beard Man, and around the room. "Why aren't more people eating?" 

"Because aspic is disgusting, and I would rather be hungry than eat it," Ben explains, not trying to sound like a dick but knowing he does anyway. Rey scowls at him, and in any other situation Finn would have told him to watch himself, but it appears that today Finn agrees with him, because he just stands there looking sad. Hot, really hot, in his rumpled suit and twisted hair, but sad. 

"More for me," Rey replies haughtily, chin high, shoving another square shiny with aspic into her mouth. She speaks around it. "It's good for me; high in protein. Anyway, I'm going outside to see the river." She turns to Beard Man, mouth still full. "Would you like to join me?"

He follows her outside, leaving Ben and Finn alone again.

Ben eyes Finn, slumped a bit with his hands in his pockets. A lady comes by and introduces herself to him, tells Finn how much she'd enjoyed his presentation; he answers some questions she has, they trade cards. 

As they talk Ben surreptitiously checks out his boyfriend. Ben had been turned on watching Finn up on that stage, he'd been so competent, so authoritative. He hadn't heard most of what he’d said, being caught up with his boyfriend's voice and physicality. And he'd been turned on again in the bus, when Rey had arrived, so pretty and insecure. Her insecurity wasn’t good, and they were working on that, but Ben had to admit that the work was sometimes very fun. She’d sat down next to Finn and asked him if he was going to leave them, and Finn had looked at her like he'd been ready to fuck her right there, never mind his colleagues, and that had been really exciting; Ben had thought about that all the way to the dock. The aspic was a letdown, because aspic was legitimately disgusting, but Finn looked good and Ben was hungry and he bet Finn was hungry too, and Rey's mention of protein had given Ben an idea. He just hopes his boyfriend is desperate enough to go along with it.

Eventually the lady shakes Finn’s hand and wanders away, and Ben takes his chance.

“Hey Finn, are you hungry?”

Finn sighs. “I’m fucking starving. Do you think I could pick the aspic off of one of those things?”

“I doubt it, I’ve had things like that before. The jelly just sinks down between everything else and coats it really well. But I have another idea.”

“What other idea?” Finn glances around the room. “We’re on a ship in the middle of a river. There’s beer to drink and aspic to eat. It’s not like we’re going to go through the McDonald’s drive through.” Finn is annoyed and on a roll now. He sneers, “Or were you thinking we might swim?”

Ben takes a step closer, crowding into Finn’s personal space, and the move wipes the sneer off Finn's face. “I liked watching you present today,” he murmurs, setting his left hand - his hand facing the window, not the one facing the room - on Finn’s hip.

“Oh,” Finn replies, the corners of his mouth just beginning to turn up, his eyes brightening. “That so?”

“Mm hmm,” Ben hums. “You commanded the room. It was… exciting.”

Finn’s eyes flick to Ben’s lips, and _oh_, Ben is pretty sure Finn is picking up what he’s putting down.

“That so?” he says again.

Ben licks his lips, and enjoys how Finn’s eyes widen, just barely.

“Yeah. So I was thinking I could do something nice for you. As a kind of reward.”

“Sure, a reward,” Finn repeats, the left corner of his mouth tilting further upward. “A totally selfless gesture on your part, I’m sure.”

Finn places his hand on Ben’s hand resting against his hip, and presses against it. Ben can feel his boyfriend’s hipbone against his palm, and it makes him think of how his hip looks uncovered, sharp bones under umber skin, shining in the sunlight or candlelight or moonlight or even in the dark, and his cheeks and neck are suddenly hot.

“Not _totally_ selfless,” Ben whispers, leaning forward to ensure that Finn can hear him. “I’m hungry.”

Finn’s smile falters, and he blinks twice before speaking. “Wait, you mean _now_?”

“Now,” Ben confirms, schooling his features into the most pitiful expression he can manage. “I’m really hungry, and I’m horny, and if I suck you off it’s like killing two birds with one stone.”

It’s a dumb idea - an excuse for semi-public sex that Finn, for all his kinks and openmindness, has never seemed to be interested in. Let alone at a work event. But maybe he’s hungry too, or maybe he’s just in a mood, because he’s glancing around the room and it only takes a moment before he’s heading towards a door in the corner, not even looking back, just assuming Ben is following him. It’s a safe assumption; of course Ben is following him. Ben would follow him anywhere, and they both know it.

Finn is a few steps ahead, and by the time Ben has worked his way through the small crowd and into the hallway through the door, Finn has disappeared.

Only, not exactly. There’s a door there, with a placard on it that reads _salle mécanique_, which Ben figures is some kind of mechanical or equipment room. The door is open a crack, and Ben glances around to make sure no one else is watching before taking the two steps across the hall and slipping into the room, pulling the door shut tight behind him and flipping the bolt, just to be sure.

There’s light filtering in from a grid in the ceiling, but it’s still quite dark in there and it takes a moment for Ben’s eyes to adjust to the dim light. When they finally do he looks around. The room is small, and hot. There’s a machine on one end that takes up the whole wall, it’s chugging and the heat seems to be emanating from that direction. Closer to the door there are shelves, some of which contain smaller pieces of equipment, one that has bottles which Ben assumes are cleaning supplies, and a few of which are empty. There are some crates around the edge of the floor, too. Finally his eyes find Finn, his breath hitches and his knees feel weak.

Finn’s removed his suit coat and tie and placed them one one of the empty shelves. His white shirt is unbuttoned, and he’s wearing a white undershirt beneath it but his left hand is holding it up to his chest, exposing his abs and stomach; his body shines in the dim light exactly as they did in his memory a few minutes earlier. Also exposed is the trail of hair that leads from his abs down to the apex of his thighs, which is exposed, too, because he’s unzipped his trousers and pulled them down - his boxers, too - down to his thighs, and he’s holding his cock in his right hand. It’s not hard but it’s thinking about it, and with every stroke his hand makes, tugging his foreskin back and then up again, it gets a bit more stiff. 

Ben is frozen, he watches Finn stroke himself three times before Finn speaks to him.

“I thought you said you wanted to give me a reward.”

He hasn’t asked for anything, or told Ben to do anything, but in seconds Ben’s on his knees, taking the head of Finn’s cock into his mouth with a moan. 

“Good boy,” Finn murmurs, running his fingers through Ben’s hair a few times before gripping it at the back of his head. Ben whimpers at the sensation, just this side of pain, and presses his head forward to take in all of Finn, all the way to the back of his throat. Finn’s thickness fills his mouth, and the salty tang of his precum touches the back of his throat before it’s washed away by the saliva that his mouth is generating profusely, in response to Finn’s cock. A trickle of spit drips out of the bottom of his lower lip and plops onto the floor, and he has to work hard to keep from choking.

Finn takes pity on him, pulling out slightly and giving him a moment to breathe. “Yeah, you love my cock, don’t you,” Finn says into the warm darkness of the room. He releases his shirt, which falls into Ben’s face, so he can hold Ben by the hair on both sides of his head. Now Ben can’t move, but Finn’s free to fuck him as he wishes. Ben grips Finn’s trousers with both fists, and gazes up into his face as well as he can; that helps him feel connected. Finn is staring down at him, too, and the sight fills his heart with joy. 

Finn’s still talking to him, quietly, soothingly. “My sweet boy, I’m gonna come in your mouth and you’re gonna swallow it all, drink it down, won’t you.” Ben tries to nod, but he can’t, Finn’s holding him too tightly and the cock in his mouth limits his movement, but Finn can tell and he hums with affection. He’s getting close, Ben can tell; his cock’s feeling thicker, and the flavor is stronger, more bitter. It’s as though Finn can read his mind. 

“Yeah, baby, I’m gonna come, gonna come in your mouth. But I want to try something, so do what I say, okay?” Ben attempts another nod, which he can’t do but Finn recognizes anyway, and then Finn’s pulling out of his mouth and using his hand instead.

Ben whines. He wants Finn’s cock and he’s annoyed that he doesn’t have it, but when he looks up and sees Finn smiling down at him he knows that something’s up. So he stays kneeling on the ground and waits. 

“You’re covered with spit, baby,” Finn grunts, his right hand moving faster over his cock, left hand caressing Ben’s cheek. “Wipe it off. Then stick out your tongue.”

Ben dutifully wipes the wetness off his face with the back of his hand, then pushes his tongue out of his mouth. As soon as he does Finn places the head of his cock on the end of his tongue, and with a grunt a hot, wet spurt splashes into his mouth. Another spurt follows, a murmured _fuck_, and then Finn wipes the tip of his cock against the end of Ben’s tongue, and Ben is free to swallow it down.

Finn tucks himself away and then pulls Ben to his feet. Ben’s knees are slightly damp and probably dirty from the floor of the engine room, but he doesn’t really care. Finn doesn’t care either, doesn’t care about his own nice dress pants, he’s lowering himself to his knees and getting to work on the zipper of Ben’s shorts.

“That was so good, baby,” he murmurs, tugging Ben’s shorts and underwear down just enough to pull out his cock, already stiff from the excitement of Finn’s blowjob. “Now I’m gonna do it to you.”

Ben knows better than to touch Finn while he’s working him, so he puts his hands on his hips, strengthens his stance, and lets Finn do his thing.

Finn’s thing involves fingers and hands and a very active tongue - really, he’s better at this than any human has a right to be - and it doesn’t take Ben long at all before he’s having an orgasm in the back of Finn’s throat, and Finn’s swallowing it down and releasing his cock with a _pop_.

Finn stands up and rewards Ben with a kiss, a wet and sloppy one, tasting of cum but not, thank god, of aspic.

“You are so delicious, you know that?” Finn asks nuzzling into Ben’s neck as Ben puts himself back together.

Ben’s thinking it was a silly plan, not realistic. He swallowed a couple of teaspoons of cum, maybe, and he’s still really hungry, but the sex took his mind off his pain and he’s wondering if maybe they could wait a minute and mess around some more, when there’s a knock on the door.

Finn’s on it immediately, he steps around Ben silently and stands by the door, waiting. After a pause there’s another knock, a louder one, and a familiar voice sounds from the other side. 

“I’ve looked everywhere else on this ship, I know you’re in there, you assholes,” Rey hisses. “Open that door and let me in.”

“Coast clear?” Finn asks, and Rey spits.

“Coast is fucking clear, you jerk. Let me in. I want to see Ben.”

Finn grins over his shoulder as he unlocks the door and Rey - beautiful Rey, seething mad and carrying a plate piled high with the disgusting aspic squares - slides in, passes Finn without a second glance, and rushes across the room to give Ben a hug with her free arm.

“I missed you, I was talking to that guy for _ages_ and he was so boring, he just wanted to tell me about solar panels.” She lifts up her face and gives Ben a kiss, followed by a hum and a sour look over to Finn. “You taste like cum. As I expected. When I couldn’t find you I figured Finn dragged you away somewhere.” 

“Don’t blame _me_, baby,” Finn insists, hands held up in a gesture of peace as he slowly walks back towards them. “This was his idea.”

Rey looks up at Ben accusingly. “Are you serious?”

“Impressive, isn’t it,” Finn breathes, crowding her in and taking her plate, which he passes to Ben, who places it on an empty shelf. “He said he was hungry.”

“Hungry?” She’s backing up, straight into one of the large crates.

“I’m still hungry,” Ben says, looking her up and down. “That’s a cute dress. Are you wearing anything under it?”

* * *

“Thank you,” Rey answers, her annoyance dissipating and her heart speeding up at the look that Ben’s directing at her right now. She hadn’t been angry, not really, just a little bit annoyed; less annoyed now that she knows Ben was behind their disappearance, and he’s looking at her like that, and he’s lifting her up onto a box and pulling her panties down past her ankles.

Ben wasn’t kidding when he said he was still hungry; he pushes Rey onto her back and then his mouth is on her, and she’s really not upset at him any more, not at all. Not when he’s touching her with his tongue, sucking her folds, pressing one finger inside her so gently while he sucks her clit _almost_ enough but not quite.

“Hey baby, is that nice for you?” Finn asks, pressing a kiss to her forehead and tweaking a nipple through the thin fabric of her dress, making her squeak.

“Yeah,” she answers breathily, “yeah it is.”

“Good,” he says, kissing her mouth. “I’m hungry too, so I’m gonna get on the floor for a bit, but I’ll be back for you later, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” she manages, pulling him down for another kiss before he disappears under the edge of the box. She can tell when he makes contact with Ben’s cock because Ben moans _fuck_ right into her cunt. He speeds up his ministrations and he’s humming into her and all that aspic must have done something right because Rey comes very suddenly, with a shout that she hopes is covered from the outside by the sound of the engine.

Then Finn’s back again, and Ben’s moaning because he didn’t get to come. 

“You’ll get your chance, baby,” Finn says as he gestures for Ben to scoot over to make room for him in front of Rey. “Go around and talk to our girl, give her a kiss.”

While Ben scoots around the box Finn bends over Rey and kisses her himself. She’s feeling a little drunk, from the beer earlier but mostly from her orgasm, and she lazily responds to his lips and sighs as he slips his cock into her.

“Mmmm, nice,” she murmurs, lifting a hand to cradle his cheek, and then further up to give one of his twists a squeeze. 

Then Ben’s there, and he gives her a kiss, touches her head, and that’s nice too. Finn fucks into her for a few minutes, nice and slow, kissing her neck and then down to her collarbone and her breasts, nuzzling through her dress. While he does that Rey tips her head and maneuvers Ben so she can take his cock in her mouth. It’s still wet from Finn, and she moans around it, enjoying having both of them inside her at once, and it’s nice until Ben swears just a bit too much for Finn’s liking. He makes a warning sound in the back of his throat, and Ben pulls out.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Finn tells them both, “you can have more of each other later.”

Ben grumbles good-naturedly, and at Finn’s request he kneels on the floor at Finn’s feet, and Finn starts to talk.

* * *

“Do you know what I love?” Finn asks Rey, the sensation of her wet heat embracing his cock making him feel chatty.

“Aspic?”

Finn laughs, despite himself. “Goddammit, Rey! Try again.”

She grins at him, teasing. They've had this conversation before; she knows the answer he's looking for. “Me.”

Finn huffs. “I do love you. Do you know what else I love?”

Rey pauses. “Ben.”

Finn growls and pulls all the way out of her, and Rey whines. 

“I don’t have to do this,” he says, “I can just use my hand and come in Ben’s mouth again if you really don’t want me to fuck you.”

Rey hasn’t stopped whining, and she answers breathlessly, “_Please_, Finn, please, please, I’ll answer you.”

He smiles, satisfied, and slides his cock back into her slick, thrusting shallowly a few times as a reward for good behavior. Then he moves his hands to the very tops of her thighs, urges them apart as far as he can, and leans into her, pushing in as far as he can and then rotating inside her, gently, as she writhes on him.

“What do I love, Rey?”

She makes a noise, deep in her throat, before answering. “You love my pussy.”

“I love _fucking_ your pussy, Rey. It’s one of my top three favorite things to fuck. And do you know when I love fucking your pussy the most?”

She’s close, he can feel on his cock how close she is. He can see it in her face. She swallows. “After Ben makes me come.”

He smiles at her. “Good girl,” he says, and he knows she doesn’t like it when he says shit like that, but right now he doesn’t care and he doesn’t think she cares either. Her eyes are rolling back in her head and her hands are finally scrambling around to grab his ass to try to pull him in further. He doesn’t think that’s possible, he’s about as deep as he can be, but he doesn’t mind her trying. He likes having her hands on his ass.

“After Ben makes you come _with his mouth_, baby,” Finn says, a slight correction, and she moans at the same time he hears Ben moan behind him.

Ben. Right. Ben’s a good boy, very good, he prepared Rey _so well_ so he can get a treat, too. 

“Hey, Ben.”

“Hi, Finn.” Ben sounds a little breathless.

“Is your cock still hard?”

“Uh, it’s like 80 percent hard.”

“You want to come again?”

Rey moans, _fuck yes_, and Ben answers tightly, “Yes.”

“Good. I’m still hungry. You can fuck Rey when I'm done with her, if she wants.” 

"Yes, please," she answers immediately, breathlessly. He figured she'd like that idea.

There’s a quiet _fuck_ from the man behind him, and the sound of skin on skin. “I hear you back there, don't get too excited, I have plans for you." Finn warns him. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

Finn turns his attention back to the beautiful woman on his cock. “Do you know why I love fucking you after Ben’s made you come with his mouth, baby?” He asks quietly, and before she can answer he’s pulled out almost all the way, leaving just his tip in. She throws her head back and cries out, but still manages to answer him. 

“Because I’m so wet, he makes me so _fucking_ wet, and it feels good to fuck me when I’m tight and wet.”

This is absolutely the right answer, so he thrusts back into her all the way and whispers, “Fuck, yes,” and then he’s thrusting into her and his thumb is on her clit and she’s coming, the muscles in her vagina gripping him and releasing even more wetness, and he fucks into her for as long as he can, through most of her orgasm, until he has to pull out because he’s not quite ready to come. Not quite.

Rey’s shaking, just a little, so Finn holds her and kisses her hair until she seems calm enough that he can turn to the next item on his agenda.

“Ben, how are you doing baby?”

“M’close. That was. Really hot. Love you guys.” Not the most coherent, but Finn gets the sentiment.

“Yeah, me too, Ben. Look, I saved mine for you. Open up.” He turns around with his cock in his fist and he’s greeted by Ben, still on his knees, mouth open and waiting. He’s gripping his own cock in his fist, it’s huge and solid and the head is very purple. Ben’s face is flushed and his tongue is flat, pushed out over his lower lip, and Finn has just enough time to rub his frenulum once against that gorgeous, soft, warm tongue before he’s spilling, and he shudders with pleasure as he watches his own cum spurt onto that tongue. Ben closes his eyes and moans. When Finn’s cock has stopped spurting, he wipes the end of it on the tip of Ben’s tongue, and Ben closes his mouth and swallows, then opens his eyes again and looks straight at Finn. 

Finn tucks himself away and looks to Rey. “You want some more? I think Ben still wants to play.”

Rey utters some kind of feral cry, which Finn interprets as consent, so he shifts over so Ben can have his turn with their girlfriend. He holds Rey’s left leg and watches as Ben presses his cock - very stiff and purple - into Rey’s cunt - pink and slick and beautiful. They fit together so well, Finn loves to watch them fuck, so he stands by offering words of encouragement and the occasional helping hand until Rey’s thighs shake again and Ben looks like he’s ready to explode.

“I’m still hungry,” Finn reminds him, and once he’s worked Rey through her orgasm he steps back, and Finn’s back on his knees, taking Ben’s cock in his mouth just in time for that bitter splash. He holds the cum in his mouth and stands up to kiss first Ben, then Rey, giving them each a taste before he swallows the rest down himself. 

Finn helps Rey sit up and Ben goes looking for her underwear, which he’d blindly placed on one of the shelves. She pulls them back on, the guys check their zippers, and they have a group hug and kiss before Finn picks up his jacket - tie goes into a pocket - and checks his phone.

“There’s still an hour or so left on the cruise. How about we check out the upper deck? Get a good look at the French Alps?”

Rey nods and leaves the room first, plate in her hand and her mouth again full of aspic.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Ben replies with a chuckle, heading for the door. “I think this has turned out to be a pretty good banquet after all.”

“Yeah,” Finn says, poking his head out the door to make sure the coast is clear before turning to grin at Ben. “And we didn’t have to eat even one bite of goddamn aspic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can we give it up for Finn's filthy mouth? I mean, damn.
> 
> If you like AU finnreylo, consider checking out my Crimson Peak AU, [_Le fin du fin_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503694/chapters/41230316) (mind the tags). I've also recently written a non-frmau finnreylo how-they-met story, [remember me, love, when I am reborn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826116). For something completely different, there's [Unbound & Tethered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145824/chapters/45503977), a Reylo ABO with a twist.
> 
> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr, leoba on Pillowfort, and @FinnReylo (of course!) on Twitter, come say hi!
> 
> Bonus: Here's a little image of Rey in this story! She's jolly and her tummy's full of apsic.


End file.
